The Fate Marks
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: What if the Cutie Marks not only stood for a pony's talent, but his/her death as well? (Death, implied rape)


_What if Cutie Marks actually marked your death?_

_The Fate Marks_

_By Insert Badass Name_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Rainbow Dash. She had been zipping here and there across the sky, watching other ponies gasp in awe at her agility. She smirked in triumph and urged her wings to go faster. With a blast of rainbows, she flew through the air at astounding speeds that no one else could seem to match.<p>

Her friends cheered from afar as they saw her fly, ignoring the clouds growing above her. Rainbow Dash swerved left and right, making the rainbow expand and making it have an extra twinkle. Suddenly, it certainly had an extra twinkle; it started raining.

Rainbow glanced above her and groaned when she felt her wings starting to get wet from the rain. She had to land soon, since the Pegasus regulations forced her to. She swooped down, making sure to land right next to her friends. She started flapping her wings upwards when she was getting a bit too close to the ground and felt her wings become even more wet from the rain. They were starting become so heavy that it started to hurt her wings, which shouldn't happen. She had withstood more weight than this; why was it hurting now?

_Flash_

Rainbow screamed and fell to the ground, smoking. Her feathers were on fire and the flames were starting to crawl down to her main body. With a _thump_, she crashed into the ground, making a small smoking crater. She saw her friends rush to her side, but couldn't concentrate on their faces.

The last thing she saw was lightning flash in the distance...

* * *

><p>Applejack walked away from Rainbow Dash's grave. Tears streamed down her face as she walked toward her farm. All she could think of was Rainbow falling to the ground, on fire. That vision would be forever burned into her memory, she just knew it.<p>

When she was at the farm, she noticed a few apples had been rotting on the ground, but didn't pick them up like she would have five days ago. She just trotted over them, not minding if she squashed one. Putrid smells wafted everywhere with each and every apple she squished, but she still didn't stop. In the end, when she was at the foot of her farm, the smell was so horrible that nearby flowers wilted.

... But she still didn't care.

Applejack opened the farm door with a loud _creak_. Everything was silent except for the quiet trots of the earth pony. With a sigh, she picked up a syringe and an apple that had been laying on the ground. She injected whatever was in the syringe into the fruit and let the medical tool drop to the ground. She stared at it for a few seconds before staring at the poisoned apple. Without thinking, she stuffed it down her throat.

Her gag reflex immediately kicked in and tried to upchuck the apple, but it was too big. The mixture of poison and apple juice trickled down into her stomach and lungs.

Applejack fell down and thrashed until the corners of her vision started fading. Her every move became weaker and weaker until she finally stopped.

The last she ever saw was the syringe...

* * *

><p>Rarity trotted down the path towards a shop. She wore a black cloak to prevent others from seeing her. She didn't want anyone to give her looks of pity. She hated it, more than the causes of her friends' deaths and mud.<p>

After Honesty and Loyalty had died, the others had stayed apart for a while. It seemed that everypony didn't want to see their friends suffer, but Rarity wouldn't stand for it; she knew that avoiding pain would just cause more pain in the future. So, she decided that she would try to cheer everyone else up (something that Pinkie had failed to do).

As she rounded the corner between one shop, she saw her destination in the distance. It was a log cabin, but it had cameras everywhere and a main window showing some precious jewels. She ran over there until she was at the front door. With a light shove, she entered the shop with little bells tinkling behind her.

"Ah, hello! How may I help you?" At the counter, she saw a stallion with a grey coat looking at her. He seemed friendly, but there was something... off about him. His smile was a bit too bright and he seemed to observe her every move. Yes, very disturbing.

"I would like to purchase six of your finest gems please," she said politely. The stallion clicked his tongue and looked at the door behind him.

"Well, we have some awesome gems, but I can't bring them out here. You have to go inside that room to see them. Ya know, security procedure." She nodded her head, but inside, she was saying_ no_. Rarity didn't want to waste any time for such a trivial matter.

"Can't you just bring them out here? How precious are those gems, anyway?"

"Very precious. They've been aged for three years and shine like stars." That immediately got the unicorn's attention. This time, she nodded eagerly and stepped forward. The stallion nodded as well and opened the door. They both went in and closed the door behind them.

_Click_. The lock closed.

Well, I can't tell you the exact details of what went on in there, but I can give you a few hints.

The next day, there was a case about a raped and murdered unicorn mare in Ponyville...

* * *

><p>Fluttershy stood at the edge of a cliff, looking at the sunset. Everything looked so pretty, but it didn't feel pretty to her. Everything felt dark and grim, just waiting for her to succumb to it and go mad. She said that she wouldn't, but it was becoming difficult to not give everypony <em>The Stare<em>, nowadays. It was like everypony and everything was ticking her off in some way or another. She hated it, but she couldn't do anything.

A few days ago, Discord had visited her with a pint of chocolate milk. At first, she had been kind to her friend, but when he turned a cloud into a bunch of bits, she yelled at him for creating chaos. He had looked at her in astonishment before taking all of the carrots in her garden and left her alone.

A few pink butterflies perched on top of her head and shoulders. They rubbed against her to comfort her, but she didn't feel them. She didn't care anymore. Her heroes, her friends were dead. Sure, she had Magic, Spike, and Laughter, but Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty were gone and she couldn't imagine their friendship without them.

The butterflies flew in front of her, obscuring her view of the sunset. Fluttershy huffed, but smiled gently at them. She opened up her wings and took flight right next to them. They cheered and soared away from the cliff and dived downward with Flutters behind them.

Suddenly, they turned and flew toward the Pegasus. She screeched to a halt, but couldn't move her wings as the butterflies attached themselves to her wings, weighing her down. The Pegasus couldn't take the weight on her wings. She screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

The insects still held on even when she was just about to meet the ground.

_Thump._

_Crack-crack-crack-CRACK._

Her fragile body broke into a million pieces as the butterflies hovered above her with broken wings.

That was the last thing she ever saw...

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie took another gulp of Helium from a balloon. She had been doing this for three hours now, to try to forget what had happened to all of her friends.<p>

"Hewwo mwy name is Pwinkie!" she said in a high-pitched voice. She giggled lightly and continued to do it.

One balloon.

Two balloons.

Three balloons.

Sixteen balloons.

Fifty balloons.

Seventy balloons.

Hundred balloons.

A thousand balloons.

Soon, there weren't any Helium tanks left in Ponyville. She groaned in despair. She **needed** the Helium! She couldn't remember... couldn't remember...

Wait, wasn't Helium a type of a poison...?

'_Oh_,' thought Pinkie Pie,' _That's why I see black dots..._' The earth pony began shivering as the poison took effect. Helium over-ridded the oxygen in her body and all of her organs started to shut down, one by one. The black dots spread until it covered her entire vision.

The last thing she saw were the balloons...

* * *

><p>Twilight was alone. She felt alone. She felt the void grow in her heart every time she looked at a place where her friends used to go with her. In the end, she couldn't take it anymore; she decided that she was moving out of Ponyville with Spike.<p>

"Come on Spike," the unicorn said as she picked up her luggage. The small dragon struggled to carry his suitcase onto the hot air balloon, but managed to do it after a few tries. They both glanced at the library and closed their eyes as the balloon began to take them away.

Old memories flashed inside Twilight's head. Applejack giving Twilight a bucket of apples for free. Rainbow Dash trying to race with her. Fluttershy helping Spike sort the library. Rarity going shopping with her. Pinkie Pie telling her a million jokes to make her smile. Twilight missed it all.

The unicorn felt tears streaming down her face as she remembered. She also felt something grow on the tip of her horn. She blinked open her eyes and looked at her horn. On the tip of it, a giant ball of magic formed. In her shock, she let it go and it hit the balloon.

Spike quickly lot his grip on the balloon and plummeted down to the earth while Twilight held onto the balloon. It swerved left and right until it finally crashed into the ground. She felt agony everywhere and writhed on the ground. She felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier until she couldn't hold them up any longer.

The last thing she saw were the leftover sparks coming from her horn...

* * *

><p>Celestia stared up into the night sky, watching the moon and the stars. They reminded her of her sister and Twilight. Seven years had passed since all of the element bearers and Luna had died from "unknown" causes. Many had died after that and had caused a pandemonium of questions to arise. The remaining princesses tried to calm down all of the ponies, but they wouldn't listen to reason anymore.<p>

Once, they had asked Discord what was happening, but he had just laughed in their faces and told them a very non-descriptive clue.

_"Thy fate from birth shall arise when Death claims them as his own."_

In the end, Celestia found out what he meant, but it was too late to stop the chain of events. One by one, the ponies dropped until few remained. The other species seized this opportunity to get land and started taking over Equestria.

Changelings from the desert took over the Crystal Empire in record time; two minutes. Cadence was taken and put into a cocoon with no help whatsoever from anypony else. The Griffons took over Ponyville and Cloudsdale. All the remaining ponies there were either killed or were turned into slaves.

Celestia sighed and walked away from the moonlight and into the shadows.

Her time was almost up, too...

* * *

><p><em>You guess what the end of Celestia was...<em>

_I do not own My Little Pony_

_Please REVIEW_


End file.
